Shadow's Saga: Digital Hazards of Chaos Control
by Kazuma Prime
Summary: NOTICE: Story coming down on March 1, 2013. See author profile for details. Shadow ends up in the Tamer's universe, after using Chaos Control to warp the Black Comet into space. Couples: TakatoRika and ShadowOCnot mine, but will use anyway Revised storyline.
1. Ch 1 Arrival of Shadow

As I said before I do not own anything of this story except the plot, so LEAVE ME ALONE! Thank you.

**SHADOW'S SAGA: DIGITAL HAZARDS OF CHAOS CONTROL**

**By SuperShadow30**

**Ch. 1 Arrival of Shadow**

It was another beautiful day in Shinjuku, not a cloud in sight and the temperature was a comfortable 76 degrees Fahrenheit. Everything was perfect, but not for Takato Matsuki. Sure, he had it great. A good home, good friends, loving parents, and even his own digimon, which he created himself. But there was one thing that he wishes he had. And that someone was Rika Nonaka. The 16-year old boy had wanted to tell her his feelings but was afraid to admit it and confess. Probably because she'd kick his ass if he did. " Come to think of it, I haven't seen her in over a month. Hope she's ok," Takato said to himself. It was late-June and school was still two-months away. He'd been working at his parents business, saving up plenty of money for the coming school year. Now Takato just wanted to know where the secret-love-of-his-life-lest-she-find-out-or-he'd-die was. (Guess I'll go to the park. As usual) he thought to himself.

At the same time, a certain 16-year old redheaded tamer was heading into the opposite end of the park. Rika also was having problems, but they were not focused on anything except the one she secretly loved: Takato Matsuki. (I knew I should have told him a long time ago. Now, I don't know if Taka even really thinks about me.) She thought to herself. They were both jerked out of their thought as they walked right into each other. Rika fell on her butt, but Takato didn't fare as well.

"Oww…what the hell, Goggle-head? You blind or something?" yelled Rika. But there came no answer and Rika saw that he wasn't moving.

"Takato? Are you…" Rika's eyes grew wide as she noticed a little blood trickling down his face. She then noticed that he had a good-sized bump on his head. "Renamon!" Her digimon instantly appeared. "Go get Henry and the others. Tell them that Takato's hurt!" she yelled. "Yes. I'm on my way," the fox digimon replied. With that, she was gone. Rika tore the bottom of his sweatshirt and pushed down on the bump to stop the bleeding. After a few minutes, she lifted it up and breathed a sigh of relief when she saw that the bleeding had stopped and surprisingly, his bump had rapidly decreased in size. Rika heard him groan and looked down as he opened his eyes.

"Takato?" she said. "Are you alright?" "Ohh, Rika? Is that you?" Takato woozily replied. "Of course, who'd you expect, Santa Claus?" she said sarcastically.

" Jeez, Rika. I get knocked out and you don't even know if I'm ok, which I am now," said Takato angrily.

"One) you're awake and acting normally. Two) you seem to be in only a bit of pain and Three) I already checked and other than a few bruises, you'll live. Though if you had fallen just an inch to the right, you wouldn't be," she said, her voice trailing off.

Takato looked behind him and saw a rock sticking out of the ground.

"Oh, well thanks, Rika? Is something wrong?" asked Takato.

"It's nothing, " She said as she got up, but Takato grabbed her arm and pulled her back down. "Rika, I can tell when you're not telling me everything. So…what is it?"

"Well…It's just that I…was scared you had gotten really hurt…" she said quietly.

"You…you were worried about me?" he said.

"Of course I was! You're my best friend…" She said angrily but then shut her mouth.

"What?" "Takato, ever since the D-Reaper, you've meant more to me than you ever did before. I…I feel better, happier when I'm around you, the others are great and all, but you were the one who helped me break through the ice. You helped me…more than anyone else had done," she said, not taking her eyes off the ground.

Takato was speechless. He had no idea that Rika felt that way about him. "Rika? Do…you like me more than just a friend?" he cautiously asked.

This caught Rika off guard, but she wasn't going to lie, not to Takato. "Yes. Yes I do see as more than just a friend. Much more," she replied. "To tell you the truth, I…"

Unfortunately, a sudden blinding light ruined their happy moment. It emanated from a group of trees off to their left and as suddenly as it had come, it was gone. When they opened their eyes, Takato helped Rika to her feet.

"What WAS that?" Takato asked.

"Not sure, but we better check it out," she said.

They crept cautiously over to where the source of light had originated. As they drew toward the trees they were astonished to see a black figure on the ground.

"Is that a digimon?" questioned Rika.

The black figure appeared to be a hedgehog, black with crimson highlights. It had tan skin on its mouth and a bit of white fur on its chest. It was wearing white gloves and white and red shoes with yellow on the bottom. There appeared to be three or four holes on the bottom and its wrists and ankles had a gold ring around each. Finally, its quills were strangely arranged: two on each side of its head were swept back, out, and up, while one on the top of its head, the back and two smaller ones on its back were swept back and downward.

"I'll go get help, you stay here in case it wakes up," said Takato. With that he ran off.

As soon as he left, the creature began to stir. Rika was at its side. She was quite surprised when it spoke." Ohh, where… am I?" "Shh, its ok. Your gonna be fine, umm…just who are you?" Rika asked.

Takato came back with Guilmon, Renamon, and the others and seeing its crimson eyes, instantly remembered whom that was.

" No way! It's!"

"My name… is… Shadow. Shadow the Hedgehog."

Rika looked at him incredulously. "Goggles? You know this guy?"

"Not personally, but he's Shadow the Hedgehog! He's the rival of Sonic the Hedgehog, a VIDEO game character!" Takato exclaimed.

Rika blinked at him. Henry sighed. "I guess you don't know this Rika, but Takato is an all-out Sonic fanatic. He just, doesn't say it very often because…."

"Shadow! Is it true you can hover in the air with your jet shoes!" inquired Takato.

"Uh…yes…" Shadow replied uneasily.

Rika sighed, then grabbed Takato by the collar and dragged him toward her house. She looked back and shouted at Shadow.

"You can stay at my place, just follow me!" as she stomped off, Takato in tow.

Henry shook his head. Shadow noticed this and looked over at him. "Did I miss something?"

"Oh, those two are lovebirds, have been forever," said Terriermon.

"Terriermon. Don't mind him, now, are you a digimon?" asked Henry.

"No, I'm not a Digimon, if that's what you call these creatures. They look similar to Mobians, which I am also not." Said Shadow.

"Then what are you?" questioned Renamon.

"I am Shadow the Hedgehog. The Ultimate Lifeform, born and raised on the space colony ARK. I was created over 50 years ago by Prof. Gerald Robotnik as part of his research on the way to find immortal life. Thus, I was created as a biomechanical lifeform. I was also endowed with the powers of Chaos Control. It would seem that is how I came to be in this place."

"What were you doing when you were transported here?" asked Henry.

"I'll explain in a bit. I'd rather I told all of you at the same time," Shadow replied. "Now, mind telling me who all of you are?"

"Well, my name is Henry, this here's Renamon, Terriermon, and the two you saw were Rika and Takato. His partner, Guilmon, isn't here right now, but he's around. You'll see him later, and the other Tamers as well."

"So you aren't Mobian?" questioned Shadow.

"No, we are Digimon, digital 'monsters' from the digital world," said Renamon.

"I see," replied Shadow. "I believe we should follow them." He pointed out.

"Good idea, Shadow. Let's go guys." Said Henry.

Next Time: Shadow stays at Rika's but after some time with them, something happens and the Tamers will have one big problem to deal with. Next time:

**Ch. 2 A Hedgehog's Anger**


	2. Ch 2 A Hedgehog's Anger

SS30: Well I did say I was gonna do something this chapter, so how bout an explanation.

Rika: What kind of explanation?

SS30: It's about the Chaos Emeralds.

Shadow: What about them?

SS30: SILENCE! Now then, as you all know, there are seven emeralds and one Master Emerald. The 7 Chaos Emeralds each have their own color and, in my view, their own special powers. Here's how I see it:

Green: Earth Emerald – power over the earth and nature

Turquoise: Wind Emerald – power over the air and weather

Pink: Thunder Emerald – power over lightning and electricity

Blue: Water Emerald – power over the ocean and sources of water

Red: Fire Emerald – power over the inner earth and heat

Silver: Shadow Emerald – power over darkness and the moon

Gold: Light Emerald – power over light and the sun

SS30: I think that about covers everything. In future fics, this will come into play a wee bit more.

Terriermon: Ha ha! He said 'wee'!

SS30: Shut it, or else.

Terriermon: Or else what?

SS30: You'll have HER to deal with.

Terriermon: You don't mean…?

SS30: Ohhhh yeah!

Terriermon: Shutting up now! (Anything to avoid a Nonaka confrontation.)

SS30: Well, I think that's enough for now. Onward… HO!

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or Shadow the Hedgehog. I do own this plot. I also do not own the song "_Throw It All Away_"

**SHADOW'S SAGA: DIGITAL HAZARDS OF CHAOS CONTROL **

**Ch. 2 – A Hedgehog's Anger**

"Alright Shadow, you gathered us all here, now what's this all about?" asked Rika. Takato had called all the Tamers and their digimon to Rika's house and they all met Shadow. They were amazed at meeting a non-digimon that could talk and was from a video game.

"Well, you probably are all wondering how I ended up here. Simply put, I was teleported here by mistake. You see, I was busy fighting Black Doom, whom the professor got the necessary ingredient in order for me to gain my powers and be eternal. As it turned out, Doom was looking for the 7 Chaos Emeralds. He then told the professor that hed return in 50 years, when the Black Comet passed the planet once again. But when the ARK was shutdown by G.U.N., I was put into stasis and remained on Prison Island.

After being released and using my super form for the first time alongside Super Sonic, I lost my memory and Dr. Eggman put me in a pod in his lab. Rouge released me and we helped defeat Metal Sonic. Afterward, I spent over a year looking for my memory, but to no avail. That's when Black Doom showed up and began attacking.

I fought with and against the Black Arms, whichever side had the Chaos Emeralds. If I could get all 7, I could recover my memories through their mystical energies. I did and then Doom took them and warped the comet to the surface. While Sonic and his friends were dealing with a paralyzing gas and the Black Arms, I went after Doom. He told me I was created from his blood, and that he could control me. He almost did, until the Chaotix beamed a recorded transmission of the professor to Mobius and the Black Comet. Further encouraged by his words and Maria's, I regained control. Doom transformed into Devil Doom and I used the emeralds and Super Shadow rose again.

We fought for over an hour, but when all was thought lost as my powers had decreased significantly, Super Sonic, Super Tails, and Super Knuckles bought me some time. I powered up and attained the next level, Hyper Shadow. I pooled even more energy and when I found a clear shot, fired a destructive Chaos Spear into Doom, killing him instantly. I then proceded to send the Comet back into space where Espio and the others were controlling the Eclipse Cannon. I used Chaos Control, and the Comet ended up in space, but the next thing I knew, I was awakening here. And here I am," Said Shadow.

Now the Tamers and their digimon had a lot of questions, but Takato stood up.

"I understand Shadow. Go ahead, Ill answer their questions."

"Very well, I thank you," replied Shadow. With that he turned and walked out. While Takato answered everyone's questions, Rika followed Shadow outside. She sat down beside him.

"You ok?" she asked.

"I just….I was hoping to return to my…my friends I guess is what they'd be now. But instead I ended up here." Said Shadow. "All I've got is this."

He then pulled out a green emerald.

"The other six must be in this world somewhere, otherwise this one wouldn't be and I'd have no way home."

"So, are you going to look for them?" she asked.

"Yes. I feel as though I belong there, and not here," Shadow replied.

"I'll help you. We'll all help you find the emeralds." Rika said.

"Thanks, but I'm better off doing it by myself."

With that, he jumped onto the roof and vanished.

Time passed fairly quickly from that point on. After the first little speech that he made, Shadow kept away from everyone, human and digimon alike. However, he seemed to be more open with Rika, possibly because he could identify with her in the fact that she too had lost someone close to her and she too was more distant from everyone around her.

It just so happened that one day, exactly one month since he had arrived, they were sitting and talking on the porch when Takato came over.

"Rika? Are you home?" said a voice. Rika smirked and called out "I'm over here, Takato." Takato opened the gate and walked in. "Hey Shadow," said Takato.

"Hmm," was Shadow's reply. With that, Shadow left. "Wonder what's up with him?" Takato said. "Just give him some space, he's a loner," Rika simply said.

"Oh? You mean like you used to?" Takato said teasingly.

"Watch it, Goggle-head," threatened Rika.

For the next two hours, Takato and Rika hung out, doing stuff normal teens their age did: watching T.V., playing Halo 2, talking, eating food.

Now, it was two o'clock, the sun was on its way toward the western horizon and everyone's favorite couple was walking through the park. Unfortunately, it wouldn't last long. Shadow was in a tree, resting, when he saw Takato and Rika walk up and sit underneath the very tree he was in. Rika layed her head on Takato's shoulder, which for some odd reason, unnerved the hedgehog.

_Why is it that I feel this way? I have no reason to feel anyway toward her. She's a human, I am an immortal biomechanical lifeform from a different dimension._ Shadow thought.

He listened intently tow what they were saying. "Takato, there's something I've been meaning to tell you…something I should have said a long time ago. I was going to tell you a month ago, but after Shadow arrived in our world I just haven't found the right moment to tell you," Rika said.

"Um, Rika? What is it that your telling me?" Takato asked curiously.

"Well…you see…ever since I met you, you've been a friend to me. After the D-Reaper, I felt you were a very close friend, a best friend if you will. And after you saved me during the Locomon incident…I've developed these feelings."

"Feelings? What…kind of feelings?" Takato asked cautiously.

"Maybe its better if I show you what I mean," she said as she turned toward him, her face mere inches from his.

"R-rika?" Takato asked while blushing furiously.

"Takato…I love you," Rika finished as her lips locked with his.

Takato's eyes were wide at first, but then they closed as he rested his hands on her waist and she wrapped her arms around his neck. Shadow saw the whole thing. But he didn't notice the strange black mist that surrounded him. Instantly, Shadow grew angry at the situation. He leapt high into the air, turned in the air and streaked toward them.

Meanwhile, back on the ground…

Rika pulled back and the two gazed into each other's eyes. "I love you too, Rika," Takato replied. They kissed once more, but stopped as Takato saw the time. It was 2:30.

"Well, it's getting late. We better head back to your place. Everybody's meeting there for dinner, right?" Takato said, while stretching.

"Yeah, your right. I wouldn't mind whooping you at Halo some more, along with Ryo," Rika replied.

"I still can't understand how I can dominate GameCube but totally suck at X-box," he said. "People have their weaknesses. Yours just happens to be Halo," She said. "Perhaps. But there's one thing I don't get. Where the heck's Shadow?" questioned Takato.

(_Enter_ _Throw It All Away_)

"I'm right here!" shouted the hedgehog. They both whirled around and saw a very pissed off Shadow. He flew down from the sky above and pulled his right arm across his chest. "Chaos Spear!" he shouted while he flung his arm across his chest and to his right, making bolts of golden chaos energy shot out and shot towards Takato and Rika.

_Now, wake up! (echo)_

Takato pulled Rika to the ground as the attack barely missed them and struck the ground behind them, causing a huge explosion that created a screen of dust. "Rika! Are you ok?" he called. "She is fine. But you won't be," said a familiar voice. The tamer was then punched and fell backward. "No, you are far from it!" Takato got up and suddenly began taking strong blows to his gut. Shadow continued to pummel Takato, as Rika made her way out of the dust cloud.

"Rika! Are you ok?" Rika looked toward the source of the voice and saw Henry, Renamon, Jeri, Kazu, Kenta, Suzie, Ryo, and their respective digimon running over to her.

_Everybody tries to be straight_

_But things are still unchanged_

_It's useless to resist_

_Their effort will be wasted_

_Head straight for your goal by any means_

_There is a door you've never opened_

_There is a window with a view you've never seen_

_Get there no matter how long it takes_

"What are you guys doing here?" Rika questioned.

"We were looking for you guys when we heard that explosion. We rushed over and just now found you," Kazu said.

"Where's Takato?" asked Jeri.

"He's still in there, I think. And so is Shadow," Rika said.

"Shadow? You mean he's the one that attacked you guys?" questioned Ryo.

"Yeah, but I don't understand why," replied Rika.

_Oh dark, the darkness that dozes in the dusk,_

_Throw it all away._

_No one can break you, nobody can tear you,_

_You live an endless life forever_

They could hear Takato grunting as Shadow continued to beat him down. Then suddenly, they hear a spine-tingling roar. Through the dust, they can see flashes of gold and red. Suddenly, Shadow burst out of the cloud, followed by an enraged Guilmon. The Tamers made their way around the fight and came to the crater formed by Shadow's attack. It was enormous, thirty feet in diameter, six feet deep. In the middle of the crater, they saw Takato face down in the dirt.

_Oh dark, the darkness that dozes in the dusk,_

_Throw it all away._

_You see a light wherever you go,_

_You have to face it again and again._

"Takato!" Rika rushed down into the crater and ran to her recent boyfriend. She began to lose her composure as she looked at his appearance. Takato's body was covered in bruises and dirt. His blue hooded sweatshirt hung in tatters on his upper body, his shorts were torn, his sneakers badly scuffed, and his goggles were cracked. She gently turned him over and gasped in shock. Blood ran down his face and his breathing was more difficult.

As the others gathered around Takato, Guilmon and Shadow continued their battle. "YOU WILL PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID TO TAKATOMON!" yelled Guilmon. "Bring it," replied Shadow. Guilmon roared and charged toward the dark hedgehog. Shadow grinned as he prepared for another Spear attack.

_(Instrumental)_

Back in the crater, Henry, Kazu, and Jeri cleaned up his wounds as best they could while Rika kneeled down beside him, holding his hand, tears in her eyes. "Rika, he'll be alright. Don't worry," Henry said. Rika simply nodded. Finally finished, they all stood up except Rika. "How's Guilmon doing?" asked Henry.

"Guilmon is givin' Shadmeister a run for his money!" Kazu said.

"No, he's not," Renamon said. They all looked at Renamon. "Guilmon's energy is running out, but Shadow doesn't appear to be exhausted at all," she said darkly. The tamers were shocked. "How can he possibly be able to do that?" said Henry. "I don't know," replied Renamon. The teens turned back to the battle.

Guilmon swiped and fired attack after attack, but Shadow merely ducked or jumped over the digimon. The dino-digimon was panting heavily and sweat poured down his face. "Is that all you're capable of? I've defeated mice far stronger than a pathetic creature like you!" Guilmon roared with rage and charged Shadow again.

"He's just toying with him," Ryo growled angrily.

"What do you say guys? How about we go give him a hand?" said Henry.

_Oh dark the darkness that dozes in the dusk,_

_Throw it all away._

_No one can break you, nobody can tear you,_

_You live an endless life forever._

They all nodded and Henry turned toward Rika. "Rika, you watch Takato. Renamon, keep her covered. All right guys! Let's do this!" he shouted.

Kazu and Suzie pulled out their decks, while Ryo, Jeri, and Henry whipped out their digivices.

DIGI-MODIFY! Matrix Digivolution Activate!

Guardromon…Matrix Digivolve to…Andromon!

Lopmon…Matrix Digivolve to … Antylamon!

BIOMERGE DIGIVOLUTION

Biomerge…ACTIVATE!

Leomon…Biomerge to…SaberLeomon!

Cyberdramon…Biomerge to … Justimon!

Terriermon…Biomerge to…Megagargomon!

_Oh dark, the darkness that dozes in the dusk,_

_Throw it all away._

_You see a light wherever you go, _

_You have to face it again and again._

"Guilmon, we'll take it from here. You go back with Rika and Renamon and rest," said Megagargomon.

The red velociraptor growled for a minute, but then his eyes went back to normal. He turned to the green giant and said " Okie-dokie!"

Then Shadow spoke up. "You can do all the power-ups you like, you won't stop me!" He shouted.

"Oh yeah? We'll see about that needle head. Mega Barrage!"

"Twin-Fang!"

"Voltage Blade!"

"Gatling Attack!"

"Bunny Blades!"

(_Instrumental_)

Shadow easily blocked and dodged each and every attack. He flew forward and grabbed Antylamon and slammed her hard into Andromon, causing them to de-digvolve.

"What! No WAY!" shouted Kazu.

"Far too weak," Shadow said as Suzie and Kazu ran to their partners.

"Lopmon! Are you ok!" asked Suzie, tears pouring down her cheeks.

"Su-suzie…he's…too strong…" Lopmon spoke weakly.

"Just one throw…" said Justimon.

"Justimon, Saberleomon, keep him busy. We're going to fire at him when he's not looking. Understand?" Henry asked. "Got it!" they both replied as they sped toward Shadow.

"When will they ever learn?" Shadow said while shaking his head.

"Twin Fang!" shouted Saberleomon as he/she fired their attack at him. Shadow dodged and slammed the biomerged digimon with an uppercut, sending them sailing and slamming into the ground. Justimon engaged Shadow with some close combat martial arts as Megagargomon aimed and readied his attack. When he saw a clear shot, he signaled Justimon and he in turn brought out his metal arm quickly and suddenly.

"Accel Arm!" he shouted as he pounded the ground, catching Shadow off guard. Shadow blocked the attack with his arms and when he looked back up, Justimon was gone. He whipped around as he heard two missles screaming in toward him.

An enormous explosion erupted from the middle of the park. As the dust settled, there was no sign of Shadow.

"Did…we…get him?" panted the green giant.

"Not quite!" Shadow shouted.

_Oh dark, the darkness that dozes in the dusk, _

_Throw it all away._

_No one can break you, nobody can tear you,_

_You live an endless life forever._

"Did you really think that such weak attacks like those could even hope to phase me? I must say, you truly are pathetic. Let me show you why they call me the Ultimate Life Form!" Shadow brought his hand in front of him, rotated to the right by 90 degrees while the other held its wrist. Blue energy began to form before it turned to gold.

"Chaos…SPEAR!"

With that he fired the charged up version of his Chaos Arrow, a blast of gold Chaos energy shot forward and impacted the ground at their feet. The explosion caused a brilliant flash and the force caused all of them to revert back to their normal selves. Weakened and/or unconscious, they lay on the ground as Shadow lowered his hands.

"Hmm. Pathetic humans. Now for the boy," said Shadow. He turned and headed toward the crater. The hedgehog jumped in and landed twenty feet from the couple and their digimon. Rika held Takato's head in her lap, while Guilmon and Renamon got in front of her.

"Step aside, unless you want to end up like your pathetic friends," said Shadow.

Renamon and Guilmon rushed him, but Shadow got behind them and karate chopped the back of their heads, instantly KOing the two of them.

"There's no point in trying to resist. Your friends and your digimon are out. Just give up," he stated.

_Oh dark, the darkness that dozes in the dusk,_

_Throw it all away._

_You see a light wherever you go, _

_You have to face it again and again._

(_End music_)

"W-why are you doing this, Shadow?" Rika fearfully asked. "I'm doing this to get revenge. Your friends would not have been harmed, had they just stayed out of my way," said Shadow.

Shadow walked toward her. When he tried to grab Takato, she grabbed his arm. "Your not hurting Takato anymore!" she said. Shadow became aggravated and threw Rika into the wall of the crater. He lunged forward and grabbed her by the neck. "What makes you think you can stop me?" he growled as he crushed her neck. Rika struggled in his grip, gasping for air. She struggled and kicked and clawed before ceasing to move at all. Shadow grinned evilly as he threw her to the side, her body landing next to Takato, or at his feet, as he was now up.

He whipped out his digivice and Guilmon instantly woke up.

BIOMERGE DIGIVOLUTION

"Biomerge Activate!"

"Guilmon Biomerge to … Gallantmon!"

MODE CHANGE DIGIVOLUTION

"Gallantmon mode change to … Crimson Mode!"

As Gallantmon stepped forward, Shadow smiled. "Well, it seems you've decided to show me your Digivolution. I must say, I'm quite impressed. However…it doesn't matter. Your still no match for my strength."

He lunged forward and delivered a kick at Gallantmon CM faster than the speed of sound. It caused the Mode Changed digimon's armor to crack greatly.

_Crap, not even Crimson Mode's powerful enough. What am I gonna do?_ Takato thought bitterly. He knew right then, he had one hell of a fight on his hands. And victory was not going to happen.

Next time on TDHOCC: Gallantmon CM and Shadow go head to head. But even at his most powerful form, Takato still fails to defeat Shadow. But even with Gallantmon defeated, Takato refuses to give up. He will fight even without his digimon. Has Takato lost it…or is there a new way of fighting that he has yet to discover. All in the next chapter:

**Ch. 3 Gallant Confrontation**

SS30: Well, how was that?

Takato: AWESOME!

Rika: Pretty cool, but you had better make me sound more like my normal self.

SS30: Workin' on it Rika. Didn't I tell you there'd be some surprises?

Shadow: Having me win, transforming, and putting my theme song in from SA2:B. I AM impressed.

SS30: Glad to hear it Shadow. See you all next time!


	3. Ch 3 Gallant Confrontation

Disclaimer: I own nothing here except the plot.

**Ch. 3 – Gallant Confrontation**

Gallantmon CM stood there, holding his stomach where Shadow had recently kicked it hard. He had not been injured, but pieces of his red armor fell off onto the ground like shards of glass from a broken window.

"Well, it would seem you are different from the others. I'll actually have to give some effort into defeating you," Shadow said.

"What! You mean Ryo, Henry, all the others, you weren't even trying!" exclaimed Takato from his data sphere.

"Yes, sad isn't it?"

"What's really sad…is the fact…you would turn on us…after all we did for you…Shadow…" Rika said as she got up.

The two warriors turned and looked in surprise as a weak Rika, supported by an injured Renamon came over to the two.

"Rika! Are you ok!" cried the angelic knight digimon.

The young girl nodded and looked at Shadow. She was surprised to see a black and purple aura billowing and swirling around the hedgehog.

"Renamon, do you see that?" she exclaimed.

"See what?"

"Look at Shadow! Can't you see the strange aura around him?"

"Rika, I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about. There is nothing around Shadow, though I do sense something strange about him."

Takato looked at Shadow. He too could see the aura, but doubting Guilmon could see it, said nothing. He lunged forward and slashed his sword at Shadow, but the black hedgehog turned rogue, grabbed it and snapped it in two. Gallantmon threw away the useless hilt and brought his lance forward. It glowed brightly as he readied his devastating attack.

"Final Justice!"

The energy beam shot at Shadow but he easily deflected off into space.

"That…did NOT just happen," Rika said. Gallantmon was even more shocked. "How can he do that? If he deflected my attack just like that, then his power must be ENORMOUS!" Shadow flew up at him and grabbed him by the throat.

"Do you think that you can defeat me so easily with an attack like that?" Gallantmon said nothing. "I'll give you one last shot, then you die," said Shadow.

With that he threw the mega backward, who backflipped and flew up into the air. He began to glow a bright red energy as he readied his most powerful and devastating attack.

"Rika! Renamon! Keep him busy for a few more minutes!" cried Gallantmon.

The two partners nodded and Rika took out her digivice.

"Biomerge activate!"

"Renamon biomerge to…Sakuyamon!"

"Sorry Shadow, no hard feelings. Spirit Strike!"

Sakuyamon launched her attacks which bound Shadow. But he simply laughed maniachally. The mega gawked at him. "Laugh at this! Ameythyst Wind!" Her attack flew at the black hedgehog. It hit him hard, but even that did little to harm him.

"Takato! If your gonna hit him, now's the time!" shouted Rika from inside Sakuyamon.

"Alright Shadow! Now eat this! CRIMSON LIGHT!" he cried, throwing his Gungnir at Shadow. It flew at him as a red streak, but when it struck Shadow, it stopped. Shadow was now glowing red himself and Takato knew what was coming.

"SAKUYAMON! MOVE! GET OUT OF THERE!"

"CHAOS…BLAST!"

A huge red explosion erupted from Shadow's body. Everyone in the city looked on in awe as a huge cloud of smoke rose out of the park.

At Hypnos…

"Riley! What's going on!" shouted Yamaki.

"Sir, were detecting a lot of powerful energy coming from the park. It must be those kids," she replied.

"I'm also detecting an increase of digital energy from the strange entity that bioemerged not more than an hour ago," said Tally.

"Riley, get a hold of communications. I want no one to know what's going on until we know for sure. Tally, contact the military, tell them to not engage until we know for sure who the enemy is," he replied as he made his way out of the room.

"And what will you be doing sir?" Riley asked.

"Someone has to notify those kids' parents," he replied. With that, he walked out of the room, heading toward his office.

Back at the park…

The dust began to settle as the smoke from Shadow's attack began to drift away. The scene that was revealed showed complete destruction. The trees surrounding the battle zone were either knocked over, burnt to nothing or had caught on fire. The ground was scorched and an enormous crater now occupied the area. Above its center, floated Shadow. He floated over to the side and landed. Before him, lay a bare-chested Takato. His entire upper body was exposed, which was covered in blood and bruises and his right eye was swollen shut. Takato was barely conscious now. Rika ran up and held his head in her lap. Shadow walked up and grinned a dark grin. Rika, her arms bruised, her shirt and pants torn, her face cut, and her ponytail was undone, her red hair falling messily onto her shoulders, stood nearby. She held her left arm as it had been broken. Renamon and Guilmon were both badly beaten and weak.

"Now, you will be destroyed, pathetic human," he said. "Shadow, please! Don't do this!" Rika pleaded. "Sorry, I have to," he said.

"WHY! I DON'T UNDERSTAND, WE GAVE YOU EVERYTHING YOU COULD HAVE EVER WANTED!" she shouted.

"It's just who I am," said Shadow coldly.

Rika froze right then. "I do things my own way and those who interfere will be destroyed. And your interfering," Shadow stated. He then turned and headed her way. Rika backed away in fear, falling over a rock and crawling toward the wall. Unable to scramble up, she turned and her eyes widened in terror as Shadow stood over her.

"Please! Stay away from me!" she screamed. At this Shadow became furious. He grabbed her by the neck, holding her up off the ground. She began crying out, as he grabbed her left arm. The hedgehog held her shattered limb and grinned as he tightened his grip. Her vision blurred as she screamed in absolute agony. "SHUT UP!" he shouted. With that he gripped her neck and prepared to snap it. Rika gasped and choked for air. "Poor, pathetic girl. You shouldn't have interefered," the hedgehog said.

_Someone…Henry…Ryo…Renamon…someone help me! Takato…please help me! TAKATO I NEED YOU!_ She screamed in her mind.

"LET HER GO NOW!" shouted Takato. He was standing up and he was furious.

"How can you possibly be awake? That attack should have killed you, put you into a coma at the very least," Shadow said.

"I SAID PUT HER DOWN NOW!" he yelled.

"Hm. Takato, look around you. Do you honestly believe you have enough strength to defeat me? Look at your pathetic friends," he said, almost laughing.

Up to this point, Takato was not aware of the battle that took place while he was out the first time. When he saw them lying there, he began to become enraged.

"I…WONT LET YOU…GET AWAY…WITH THIS!" he snarled.

Shadow smirked, but he soon began to notice that Takato was changing. He was shaking, trembling as his rage turned into energy. Clouds formed overhead and the wind blew hard. Lightning flashed and Takato raised his head up, his teeth clenched. For a split second, he flashed gold. He continued to do this as it intensified. The hedgehog and the girl stared in awe, as a gold light began to surround Takato.

"I WONT LET YOU…AAHHHHH! ENGHHH!"

With that, gold light erupted from his feet, and his brown hair, which had been floating the whole time, stood up in spikes and glowed a gold color. His eyes turned green and he glared at Shadow.

Shadow was dumbfounded at what he saw. Along with the head changes, the muscles in his body enlarged to where his outer appearance reflected a small amount of the power that had awoken inside him.

"What?" cried Shadow.

Not waiting for a response, Takato flew forward and punched Shadow in the gut. The hedgehog, who up till now had seemed invincible, doubled over in pain and shock. He released his grip on Rika, who was caught by Takato. He then roundhouse kicked Shadow into the wall of the crater. Takato flew up and out of the crater and his eyes glowed white. Instantly, all the tamers and their digimon, including Guilmon, warped to a clearing in the park, far from the battlefield. They were still unconscious as Takato layed Rika down, stroked her face, kissed her and warped back to the crater. Shadow stood up, rubbing his stomach.

_No…it isn't possible…how! HOW DOES HE POSSESS THE ABILITY TO BECOME SUPER!_ Shadow screamed inside his head.

Takato, as if sensing his thoughts, spoke to him. "I don't know what this power is, but if it enables me to defeat you Shadow, then I'm going to use it…all 100 percent of it!"

Next time on TDHOCC: Takato uses his new found powers to take on Shadow head on. The hedgehog is surprised at the dramatic power increase that the boy has gone through. Feeling threatened, Shadow unleashes his full power as the other Tamers, as well as the entire city looks on. Does Takato have what it takes to take on Shadow? Find out next time in:

**Ch. 4 – Super Tamer Takato**

R&R please


End file.
